


oc's info

by LeonNaegi



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Durarara!!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny, Soul Eater, Vampire Knight
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNaegi/pseuds/LeonNaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its just information's about my ocs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iza Tareka

 Age - was 20 years old now 22 years old

  
Gender - Female

  
Birthday - Dec. 4, 1993

  
Hair Color - Black and Red Low light

  
Eye Color - Red

  
Hobby - Annoying Lori Shizune and sometimes singing.

  
Likes - Izaya Orihara

  
Best friend - Shizuo Heiwajima

  
Favorite Food - Sushi and Ramen

  
Favorite Color - Red, Blue, Black, White and Pink

  
Sports - Parkour

  
Social - Russian Sushi

  
Family - Bill Tareka (brother)

  
Past - Her father died because he wanted to protect her and Bill, she is all alone with her brother because of her mother, her mother killed her father by running him over by a car and she didn't have friends.

  
Personality - A nice girl, she is afraid to lose the person she really cares about, she is scared of her mother that is trying to get her and Bill because if she gets them she will torture her. She is almost like izaya but a little different, he is a crazy girl.  
 

Anime - Durarara!!

Song - Game of Life


	2. Bill Tareka

Shinra asks him for help on experiments and turns him to a kid

  
Age - was 4 years old now 19 years old

  
Gender - Male

  
Birthday - Nov. 7, 1993

  
Hair Color - Brown with Yellow Low Lights

  
Eye Color - Blue and Yellow

  
Hobby - Izaya's bodyguard.

  
Likes - Gwen Nale

  
Best friend - Keith Denil, Jim Gran (Jimmy), Sam Ratsu

  
Favorite Food - Anything but no vegetable

  
Favorite Color - Green and Blue

  
Sports - Can't do them... He brakes everything (he was the same strength as shizuo)

  
Social - Park

  
Family - Iza Tareka

  
Past - He was always being protected by his sister and his father. After his father died he didn't know that his mother killed him so he blamed himself for not being with him. He didn't smile and was always mad that's when him and his sister decided to move to ikebukoro.

  
Personality - Was quiet and never talked much until he met friends and he his smiles, talks, laughs and get serious when someone is messing with his friends. Always hanging out with Shizuo, used to call him daddy shizuo (everyone though he was his son)

  
Anime - Durarara!!

  
Song - Brave Boy (Shounen Brave)


	3. The Nakagawa Twins

Hirikami (Hiro) Nakagawa 

  
Age - 16 years old

  
Gender - Male (Female)

  
Birthday - Oct. 31, 1999

  
Hair Color - Dark Neon Blue (Short)

  
Eye Color - Hot Pink

  
Hobby - Swimming, Fixing motorcycles, helping her sister and the band

  
Likes - Hikaru Hitachiin

  
Best friend - Haruhi Fujioka

  
Favorite Food - Sushi

  
Favorite Color - Neon Colors

  
Sports - Swim

  
Social - Park

  
Family - Kiura Nakagawa and Grandmother

  
Past - she is in a band and to help her sister to be happy by letting her be in the band with her friends but her grandmother always was mean to her for dressing like a boy.

  
Personality - sweet boy (girl), loves to help people that need help, always taking care of kids and always jogs really early.

  
Kiura Nakagawa

  
Age - 16 years old

  
Gender - Female

  
Birthday - Oct. 31, 1999

  
Hair Color - Dark Neon Blue (Long Hair)

  
Eye Color - Hot Pink

  
Hobby - Reading Stories, Making Fanfics, Ballon Animals and in a band.

  
Likes - Kaoru Hitachiin

  
Best friend - Haruhi Fujioka

  
Favorite Food - Sushi

  
Favorite Color - Pink

  
Sports - Tennis

  
Social - Flower Garden

  
Family - Hirikami (Hiro) Nakagawa and Grandmother

  
Past - was alone until her sister's friends let her join their band.

  
Personality - Sweet girl, Loves to help, always happy, talks to her sister a lot and never leaves her friend alone if their sad.

  
Anime - Ouran High School Host Club

  
Song - Kagerou Days


	4. Nixal Mad

She's a weapon

 

Age - 15

 

Gender - female

 

Birthday - May. 7, 1999 

 

Hair Color - white with red highlights

 

Eye Color - red

 

Hobby - drawing and making videos

 

Likes - Soul "Eater" Evans

 

Best friend - Lixa, Loxi, Valex

 

Favorite Food - rice

 

Favorite Color - red and black

 

Sports - volleyball

 

Social - gym

 

Family - Stein is her father and her mom died (medusa is kinda her mother now)

 

Past - her mom died when she was little. She didn't want to believe what his dad was saying so she ran away and met medusa

 

Personality - quiet girl that loves to draw and when she wants to do something funny she records it with her camera

 

Song - Dialing Paranoia_IA

 

Anime - Soul Eater


	5. Nixxy Rosario (Rune Factory)

Age - 17

 

Gender - female

 

Birthday - Nov. 22, 1997

 

Hair Color - neon blue

 

Eye Color - left eye gray and right eye blue

 

Hobby - making kimono's

 

Likes - Aden

 

Best friend - Sonja

 

Favorite Food - sweets

 

Favorite Color - purple

 

Sports - she doesn't do sports

 

Social - Beach

 

Family - no family

 

Past - she was on a boat and a monster came and crash her boat. Then she woke up at the island.

 

Personality - a happy girl that loves to make kimono's and help everyone at the town.

 

Song - Rune Factory Tides of Destiny Intro

 

Anime & Game - Rune Factory Tides of Destiny

 

Same from Youtuber and Creepypasta


	6. Gwen Nale

Age - Was 4 now 18 years old

 

Birthday - May. 3, 1997

 

Hair Color - Red with Blue low lights

 

Eye Color - Blue

 

Hobby - works in a cupcake shop

 

Likes - Bill Tareka

 

Best friend - Nelly Solpy

 

Favorite Food - Sweet and Sushi

 

Favorite Color - Purple and Yellow

 

Sports - Volleyball

 

Social - Beach

 

Family - Mother and Grandmother

 

Past - only friends she had were Bill Tareka and Nelly Solpy. Always went to her treehouse on the back but then that treehouse burned down, She used to love monsters stories.

 

Personality - quiet girl that loves to make sweets and plays volleyball, kind hearted with animals

 

Anime - Durarara!!

 

Song - My crush was a monster boy


	7. Tsukishi Chikara

She's a vampire

Age - 23

Gender - Female

Birthday - April. 22, 1992

Hair Color - Brown

Eye Color - Brown (when she's mad it turns red)

Hobby - Drinking blood and take pictures of the people that she drinks blood from.

Likes - Zero Kiryuu

Best Friend - Kiera Karishi

Favorite Food - Sushi (blood)

Favorite Color - Turquoise

Sports - Basketball and karate

Social - Café

Family - N/A they are all dead....

Past - A Mystery (Ill explain later)

Personality - Fun, Cute, Friendly-ish (when she's hungry she's not friendly), Crazy, and Curious

Song - Moonlight by Michael Bublé

Anime - Vampire knights


End file.
